That One Night
by Rainbor123
Summary: Leah/Jasper fluff! Just one cuss word


**I don't own Twilight**

**This idea came about when I was forced to do the dishes when my brain couldn't function. Needless to say, tomorrow, I will have to go back and check everything.**

**Anytime that Leah says something that doesn't sound right, it was on purpose. But if Jasper's lines are wonky, alert me!**

**If there seems to be a little to much yawning, just remember that I typed 'yawn' every time _I_ yawned.**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speech"**

* * *

**L**POV

'Mhmm. I'm tired.'

'So very tired.'

'Wait, what am I supposed to be doing?'

"Oh! Working!"

"Yes, Leah. That is what you are _supposed_ to be doing. But instead I find you swaying on your feet." Alex said.

"Oh, shoot! I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sor-" I cut myself off with a yawn. "ry. I just haven't been able to get much sleep lately with all the p-" I yawned again."Never mind." I say, thinking about my nice, cool pillow at home.

"Well, don't let it happen again!" Alex shouted at me.

"Man, is he a grouch." I thought. I heard a growl behind me. "Whoops."

I turn back and begin waiting table again.

"Welcome to The Lodge. How may I take your order?" I say, yawning while talking, my eyes watering.

"I'd like a water, please." A sweet, southern voice said. I look up and see Jasper Hale.

"OK. I'll be right with you." I said. "See you later, Jasper." He raised an eyebrow at me as I walked off.

I only got five feet away when my eyes widened, and I reversed to the table, and there, in all his vampire glory, is a Cullen, and not only a Cullen, but a vampire!

'Wait, that came out wrong.'

"You- You're a- I- Ah, forget about it." I say, panicking first, then disinterested.

"You're Leah, right?" He said, in that, admittedly, sexy Southern drawl.

A muffled 'Mhm.' came from behind my hand, that was hiding yet another yawn.

He smirked at me. If I weren't so tired I might have been more... irritated.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I just had a 12 hour patrol last night. And now I have to-" I yawned. "-finish my 6 hour work shift."

"When does your shift end?" He asked in a polite tone.

"Um." I looked at my watch. "In a-" Another yawn. "-about-" A huge yawn, one that lasted at _least_ 10 seconds. "-Aw, fuck. I'm to tired for this. It ends at 3." I said drowsily.

"You only have 10 more minutes. Would you like me to give you a ride to your home? You can't drive in this state." He said worriedly.

"No.-" I yawned. "I walked." I say, lightly swaying on my feet.

"Even worse, you could be run over." He said, looking up at me with concern in his beautiful, honey-black eyes.

He gets up and walks up to Alex.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Could I take Miss. Leah to her home? She might drop one of your lovely dishes, if she stays here much longer." He says, charming Alex into submission.

"Well, of course! You're so kind, thinking of our _friend's_ health." She says, twirling her hair, looking at him in a seductive manner.

'That _low-down, vile, foul, dirty dog!_' First, she yells at me, then she tries to take my eye candy!

'Wait, that came out wrong.'

**J**POV

AS I'm tricking Leah's boss into letting her off early, I feel a spike in her emotions. Now, she is really, _really _angry.

'Why would she be angry? It must be because her boss yelled at her, then tried to hit on me.'

Oh, no. She's shaking

'I hope she doesn't kill me for this.'

"Yes, don't want my _girlfriend_ fainting while driving." I say, tucking Leah into my side, with my arm around her waist. All I get from her is surprise.

'Let's see how far I can push this.'

I leaned down to kiss her, and was surprised to find that she met me half way. The kiss was soft, and an explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both. I pulled back, gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"Awwwwww!" We were interrupted by Leah's boss. "That was so _cute!_" She said, her voice rising an octave.

* * *

**Wow. I didn't plan for _that_ to happen.**

**Yup, had to re-do a BUNCH! There were parts where I just completely skipped a word... Why do my ideas come bouncing around when I'm trying to sleep?!**

**Tell me if you spot anything that's not right.**

**Did anyone else yawn a lot after/during reading this?**


End file.
